Questions existentielles
by Helli'm
Summary: Recueil de os. Basée sur des petites questions existentielles insignifiantes mais qui donne des os centrées sur HG/DM pour les moins surprenantes. Os 2: Une question d'apparences "Aujourd'hui je mens pour avoir refusé de mentir. Paradoxale n'est ce pas?"
1. l'Absurde

_**Questions existentielles**_

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est l'histoire.

**Titre:** L'absurde.

**Résumer:** Recueil de os. Basée sur des petites questions existentielles insignifiantes mais qui donne des os centrées sur HG/DM pour les moins surprenantes.

Merci à ma super bêta **Fantasia-49**

**O0o0o0Bonne Lecture0o0o0o**

L'absurde, qu'est-ce que l'absurde? Je n'ignore pas ce que tu penses en lisant ces mots, que notre rupture fut fatale à mon état mentale. Erreur amour, je vais bien du moins autant qu'il m'en ai possible, c'est juste une simple question à laquelle je vais t'apporter une réponse. Qu'est-ce que l'absurde? Un grand tout qui ne donne rien. Rien de plus, rien de moins. De ce fait, tenant compte de ce paramètre...tout et je dis bien tout est absurde. Je sais c'est totalement stupide et inutile mais cela n'est-il pas le but de l'absurde?

Cela ne rime à rien, mon discours, mes mots ne rime à rien j'en ai conscience...c'est absurde.

En vérité je crains que tout ne soit absurde, à commencer par nous. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle nous sommes séparés? Il nous à détruit, incertain mais vil, il s'est immiscé dans notre couple et aussi absurde que cela puisse être il nous a tué. Notre rupture ne signifie rien et pourtant elle existe bien, c'est absurde et pourtant c'est ce qui nous a annihilé toi et moi. C'est une telle confusion qu'elle en est risible comme tout ce qui l'occasionne, l'absurde.

Mes paroles, mes mots te sembles désuets? Mon texte t'apparait décousus, n'est-ce pas? Absurde...simplement.

Mon simple discours sur ce nous, caractéristique de notre amour est absurde. Il était éphémère tel une douce chimère, enivrant, sincère, irréel.... en un mot absurde. Pourquoi nous être engagés dans une telle folie alors qu'aujourd'hui nous en payons le prix? Celui d'un amour qui nous est interdit? Quelle absurdité...

Depuis, même notre arrivée ici tout était ligué contre nous, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître. On est enrôlé, divisé par des maisons censées être le reflet de nos personnalités, de nos qualités, nos défauts. C'est une hypocrisie sans nom lorsque l'on sait que notre directeur met tout en œuvre pour l'unité inter-maisons, absurde. De même que nos répartitions, je ne suis pas seulement courageuse, tu n'es pas uniquement déterminé et pourtant c'est ainsi que nous sommes définit par des atouts qui nous sied plus ou moins et qui comble de l'absurde nous séparent.

Dans le fond, absurde sont nos vies. Dès la naissance, conditionné, emprisonné dans un carcan qui nous étouffe. Une vie faite de faux semblants, de mœurs diverses et opposées, de bonheur et de peine, d'amour et de haine...c'est absurde, comme nous. Deux opposés, deux idéaux antithétiques tels deux aimants que l'on veux réunir mais qui lutte l'un contre l'autre et qui malgré tout nos efforts se rejettent mutuellement inlassablement. C'est leur unique réciprocité qui pourtant les oppose. Absurde...assurément.

Et pourtant c'est cette absurdité qui me pousse à t'écrire. C'est absurde je sais et stupide mais parait-il que là est la conséquence de l'amour. Qu'importe, si ce n'est toi. Je ne me lancerais pas dans une déclaration d'amour mièvre et pathétique. Non, cela serait encore plus absurde que tout ce qui constitue cet écrit.

La vérité vraie est que aussi absurde que cela puisse te paraître, je t'aimes tout comme toi, tu m'aime j'en suis convaincue. Peut-être même plus. Et je crois que ce que je cherche à te dire depuis la première fois ce sont ces derniers mots qui te le crie, absurde n'est-ce pas? Notre couple à été détruit, anéanti par tes amis, par les miens, par mon côté téméraire et par ta couardise, par ta réputation et mon impopularité, et cela pour n'en citer que les principales. Chacune de mes raisons ont cependant une chose en commun, elles sont absurdes. En soit des prétextes invoqués par la peur du rejet, ni plus, ni moins. Alors cessons les faux-semblants. Reviens-moi et enfin existons...loin de toute cette absurdité.

**o0o0 Fin 0o0o**

Euh...j'avoue que sur le coup je me lance dans un «débat philosophique» qui part loin :D Enfin j'attends tout de même vos commentaires avec la plus grande impatience ^^


	2. Une question d'apparences

_**Questions existentielles**_

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est l'histoire.

**Titre:** Question d'apparences.

**Racontage de vie: **Alors avant tout de chose si c'est os vous dit quelques chose c'est normal^^ Je l'ai déjà poster mais je me suis dit qu'il avait aussi sa place ici donc...En, revanche je n'est pas supprimer l'autre car c'est n'est pas cool pour les lecteurs qui ont prit la peine de reviewer en plus elles m'avaient super plaisir alors... :D Mis vous avez le droit de reviwer aussi, hein ^^

**o0o0o0Bonne Lecture0o0o0o**

Sauvez les apparences toujours...

Sauvez les apparences quoiqu'il se passe...

Sauvez les apparences encore...

Dans le monde tout est une question d'apparence rien n'est plus important. Il est évident que je ne parle pas de l'apparence physique, car bien qu'essentielle elle n'est en rien primordiale .Non, moi ce dont je parle, c'est de la vision que l'on donne aux autres ou si vous préférez,** le paraître **

_L'important n'est pas de __paraître__ mais d'être_

Et pourtant tant de gens mentent,dissimulent,pourquoi? **Le paraître **encore et toujours. On sauve les apparences dans le seul et unique but de survivre. Cela semble exagérer n'est ce pas? Mais mentir pour survivre n'est ce pas une vision extrême et abusive des difficultés qui bordent notre route,notre vie? Je ne pense pas,non. Tout est une question d'apparence...Depuis toujours au commencement même de notre existence,n'a t'on jamais demandé à un enfant turbulent de se tenir correctement en public? Évidemment pour beaucoup cela revient uniquement à faire preuve de bienséance. Je suis honnête et pour moi cela revient **au paraître **encore et toujours.

_La peur de __paraître__ a sûrement un rapport avec celle d'être. _**(1)**

Pourquoi? Il est simplement plus simple de feindre une personnalité que dans posséder une!! Et quand bien même on en possède une,il nous faut accepter le fait qu'elle puisse être rejetée, jalousée, méprisée. Quelle âme censée prendrait le risque de s'exposer à pareils dangers? La réponse est simple. Aucune. Être proscrit par le rôle que l'on joue n'est en rien comparable à l'exclusion de l'être que l'on es. Cette dernière option est plus complexe...douloureuse. Imaginez, être relégué en arrière plan pour le seul crime d'être en totale accord avec vous-même. Quels en seraient vos sentiments? Je vais vous le dire : dégout,incompréhension,colère,amertume,jalousie, des émotions tellement communes mais qui dans un cas tel que celui là vous assaillent d'une étrange et dangereuse façon,croyez-moi j'en ai fait l'expérience. A présent, à l'instar des autres** je parais**.

_Le moyen d'arriver à la gloire, est d'être tel que l'on veut __paraître__. _**(2)**

J'ai ignoré ce commandement,bêtement j'ai pensé qu'être, étais plus important. Aujourd'hui j'effectue un travail qui m'écœure et suis mariée à un homme que je n'aime pas,parfois même je l'exècre et pourtant je fais semblant,moi qui suis dans cette situation pour avoir refuser de dissimuler...je mens jour après jour. Ironique, voilà à quoi ressemble ma situation. A tous mes amis,familles je feins, jouant l'utopie parfaite d'un mariage aimant et infaillible alors qu'il n'en est rien. Je hais ma vie! Je hais cette hypocrisie et pourtant je n'ai d'autre choix pour survivre. Cela est extrême non?Qu'importe, cela est vrai et je ne désire plus m'encombrer de visions oniriques dans le seul but d'améliorer ma triste existence.

_Mentir et __paraitre__ sont de proches synonymes_

Il est vrai,j'ai refusé cette évidence pourtant criante. A présent j'en paie le prix...Qu'importe les regrets, ils sont inutiles de même que les pleurs,tout deux sont exclus de ma vie. A quoi bon regretter ce que l'on ne peut changer? Question purement rhétorique, la réponse m'étant évidente,à rien. Alors je **paraîs**, heureuse, épanouie...vivante bien qu'il n'en fusse rien. Chaque jour je crève un peu plus de cette hypocrisie mensongère qui m'étreins, enserrant mon corps,étouffant mes cris d'agonie et de haine. Car oui je hais ma vie. Mais encore plus cette putain d'obligation à simuler...ce **paraître** qui conduit nos vies et dirige nos actions. Aujourd'hui je mens pour avoir refusé de mentir. Paradoxale n'est ce pas? Qu'importe je suis l'unique coupable de ma piètre vie. J'ai exigé de lui ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment me donner....son nom.

_L'amour est un sentiment qui,pour __paraître__ honnête, a besoin de n'être composé que de lui-même,de ne vivre et de ne subsister que par lui._ **(3)**

Peut-être que tout cela est vrai,peut-être que non qui sait? Mais de nouveau il est question de **paraître** encore et toujours, car chacun sait que l'amour ne peut être totalement sincère, combien même on aime. Car oui je l'ai aimé et je l'aime encore plus que de raison et pourtant c'est de sa faut si je suis ici, en ces lieux, dans cette vie que j'abhorre. Mais qui suis-je pour lui en vouloir? Il n'est pas vraiment fautif, il en est même une victime. Comme tant d'autres....un martyr du **paraître**.

_Le __paraitre_

C'est probablement ce qui nous à détruit,nous le couple le plus improbable de par les siècles. Nulle autre n'était plus antithétique que ce nous,désignation de notre association. Lui, Drago Malfoy, sang-pur et moi, Hermione Granger, d'ascendance moldue communément appelée "sang-de-bourbe". Notre amour était passionné,haletant,brulant jamais rassasié et puis....il y'a eu les préjugés, son rang, son sang et son nom. celui-là même qui nous a condamné. Je lui est demandé de partir, de tout quitter pour moi. C'était égoïste et cruelle d'une certaine façon, mais je n'en avais que faire, je l'aimais. Qu'importe les jugements,les regards et les accusations qui noircirait notre chemin...mais lui, n'a pas pu si résoudre, Malfoy c'est ce qu'il est, et par cela il **parait**. Toute sa vie n'est que mensonge,apparences trompeuses. Face à tous, Drago Malfoy n'est qu'artifice,un mystificateur qui excelle particulièrement dans l'art de la simulation. Il m'a quitté par peur....peur des autres.

_Ne plus __paraitre__...être_

En prenant en compte tout les paramètres qu'impliquent le paraitre, ne peut-on pas considérer que ce dernier n'est qu'un simulacre d'être?Une option plus facile? Évidemment. Or j'ai toujours aimé la complication, cella-là même qui m'a conduite à cette vie dénudée d'intérêt et affligeante qu'est la mienne. En courageuse Gryffondor, j'ai lutté pour la reconnaissance de mon être, ignorant que de cette option aboutirai ma perte et à mon mensonge, car oui je mens. Je dissimule mon échec professionnel, j'invente les songes illusoires de mon mariage et par-dessus tout, piétine sans le moindre scrupule le précepte suprême qui eu été pour moi un véritable commandement: La fidélité. Je la rejette sans hésitation...Sans conscience. Encore une fois pour lui,lui qui a brisé mes rêves et mes douces illusions. Je ne vacille pas alors même que je trahi,trompe mon entourage, alors que je le rejoint quasiment toutes les nuits dans des motels sinistres qui pourtant ne réfrène en rien mon plaisir ...car avec lui,à son instar, **je cesse de paraitre pour être...enfin exister.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**(1) Citation de Claude Morin.**

**(2) Citation de Chevalier de Méré.**

**(3) Citation de Chamfort.**


End file.
